xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Donald Pierce
Donald Pierce was a cybernetically-enhanced human, the head of security for Alkali-Transigen and the leader of The Reavers. Biography ''Logan Donald Pierce worked for the Transigen Project as leader of a paramilitary force called the Reavers. He headed security for the Transigen project to create new mutants such as X-23. When Gabriela Lopez escaped with X-23, Pierce was sent to track her down. His investigation led him to Logan; he was sure that Gabriela was seeking to contact Logan for help and asked for his help. Pierce led a combined force of Reavers and federal police to apprehend X-23 when she was discovered to be hiding at Logan's hideout in Mexico where he lived with the ailing Charles Xavier and Caliban. Pierce led the operation to track down Logan, Xavier, and X-23 when they fled the compound and headed north. Several days into the chase, Pierce led the Reavers in the capture operation against the children who escaped from the Transigen project. After having his bionic hand destroyed by Logan, he released X-24 to fight him. While X-23 was fighting X-24, Donald shot Logan with a harpoon gun. He attempted to drag him away from X-24 with his truck, but was overwhelmed by the children using their combined abilities and was killed. Personality He is a sadistic and heartless enforcer for Zander Rice, and like his boss, he enjoys hurting others. He exposes Caliban to the light, and does so just for fun. He also seems to be protective towards Dr. Zander Rice, as part of his duty. He also seems to be The Wolverine's fan, as he tried to cooperate with him and find Laura through him, right before the moment of the chase. Though this "admiration" of his might simply have been a bluff or ploy, and he had no qualms or hesitation in mocking and hurting Logan, and his cruelty and sadism extended to the children he was supposed to capture and anyone who got in his way. As a result of his brutal actions, he is killed slowly and painfully by the vengeful mutant kids. Equipment *'Cybernetic Arm''' - Pierce is fitted with a prosthetic cyborg right forearm and hand. Relationships Trivia *Boyd Holbrook gained 10lbs of fat for the role. *In an interview, Boyd Holbrook noted that Pierce is a "big fan of Wolverine" and "just wants to hang out with him" #ManCrushMonday: Boyd Holbrook on Taking Down Pablo Escobar. *In the comics, Donald Pierce was a wealthy industrialist and one of the founding members of the all-mutant Hellfire Club, alongside Henry Leland, Sebastian Shaw and Emma Frost. He was a anti-mutant bigot and an highly advanced cyborg posing as a mutant in order to kill off the other members of the Helfire Club's Inner Circle. After having been expelled from the Inner Circle, Pierce went and rejoined the Reavers, a team he had created prior to joining the Helfire Club. **During his return to the Reavers, Pierce flirted with Lady Deathstrike, albeit it was a one-sided crush since Deathstrike did not reciprocate his advances. References External links * * Category:Logan characters Category:Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Unknown Status - Original Timeline Category:Deceased Characters - Revised Timeline Category:Male Category:Goatee Category:Cyborg Category:Facial Hair Category:Anti-Mutant Category:Americans Category:Caucasian Category:Blonde Hair Category:Dark Blonde Hair Category:Cameo Category:Logan (film)